Many types of container closures exist for glass and plastic bottles. One type of bottle closure is a metal cap, which is crimped onto the top of a glass bottle and requires a bottle opener to remove it. Another type of bottle closure is a cap that screws onto the neck of a bottle. Generally, these bottle caps seal the opening of a bottle by coming into contact with the top of the bottle neck and covering the opening of the bottle. Some screw-on closures may also include a detachable tamper-evident ring. The above-mentioned bottle closures may be single use or reusable.